Sensei Please?
by ecchibaby
Summary: Day dreaming as a crime punishable by spanking...


_**Punishment**_

Hinata sighed as she waited patiently for her teacher, Kurenai, to finish up with the lecture for the day; all she really wanted to do was head home and take a nap. The day had been long but thankfully it was almost done. Just thirteen more minutes and she'd be free! She was just itching to get out of this uniform that someone decided to make too small. Whoever decided that a uniform skit should barely cover a girl's butt was very pervy. She couldn't even bend down without flashing her panties and every gust of wind was a potential threat. Right as she was drifting off into a nice day dream a loud smack reverberated around the room as her teacher slammed a book down on to the desk. The sound startled Hinata to attention, blushing more than she ever thought possible.

"See me after class Miss Hyugaa." Kurenai said flatly and Hinata gulped.

She'd never been in trouble before but there was a first time for everything. The class seemed to speed by instead of drag on now and before Hinata knew it the rest of her classmates were filing out of the room. All of them eager to get out of the school/prison. Hinata remained rooted in her chair as her sensei cleared off the white board from the day's lesson. Kurenai was the envy of every girl and woman in the school and every male's wet dream. She had on a deep red pencil skirt, a white ruffled shirt, and a pair of killer red heels. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in luscious curls and her cleavage peeked out to give a bit of a show to the world but left much to the imagination. The woman in question turned to her pupil and motioned for her to make her way to the front of the class.

"Do my lectures bore you Miss Hyugaa?" Kurenai asked and Hinata furiously shook her head.

"N-n-no sensei!" She replied but Kurenai didn't seem to believe her.

"You must be punished for not paying attention. If I don't punish you then everyone else in the class will start day dreaming too and we can't have that now can we?" Kurenai purred and Hinata gulped, unsure of what awaited her.

"Bend over the desk." Kurenai commanded and Hinata hesitated she didn't want her sensei to see her panties! "Insubordination? Now your punishment is worse."

Kurenai forcefully bent the girl over the corner of the desk and was able to see why she had hesitated. She was wearing a lacey white pair of boy shorts that made her plump ass look amazing. Kurenai licked her lips unbeknownst to her student.

"Pull your skirt up to your waist Miss Hyugaa, follow my directions and you'll receive a reward. I want to see how good of a student you can be." Kurenai instructed.

Hinata nervously pulled her skirt up to the desired location even though it was pretty much already there anyway. Smack! The smack to her ass caused Hinata to let out a gasp of surprise and shift forward onto the desk. The shifting caused a few of the buttons on her already too tight shirt to pop off. Kurenai kept smacking her ass until it was good and red. Satisfied with her work she squeezed the younger girl's ass which caused Hinata to let out a soft moan. Surprised that the girl was enjoying this she squeezed both cheeks firmly and was rewarded with another moan only this time louder.

"Aren't you just a little slut!" Kurenai purred.

Hinata blushed, she didn't understand why she was enjoying this she just was. With her skirt hiked above her waist and her ass presented submissively to her sensei she felt like a horny little slut but she liked it. She wanted more than just a spanking, she wanted to get thoroughly and deliciously fucked. Kurenai gave her student's ass one last smack before turning her around to look at the flushed face.

"Take off your shirt and skirt." Kurenai said and Hinata nervously followed her instructions

She slid her shirt off her shoulders and slowly pulled her skirt off. It made her wet being nearly naked in front of her sensei. Kurenai flicked the girl's nipple through her bra and pressed her lips against Hinata's. The feeling of her teacher's lips against hers almost made her cum. Kurenai bit her lower lip for entrance to her mouth, her tongue sweeping against Hinata's. The older woman's fingers intertwined themselves in the younger's long raven locks. Hinata's hands made their way up under her own bra and she began to fondle her own breast. Kurenai broke the lip lock at Hinata's ministrations and pushed the girl's hands away from her breasts. She then expertly unclipped the bra to reveal two large breasts with deliciously pink nipples. Kurenai hungrily went for Hinata's right breast and squeezed the left one hard.

"AH! Senesi!" Hinata moaned as Kurenai's teeth grazed against her hard nipple.

"You're such a dirty girl Hinata." Kurenai whispered as she switched breasts.

Kurenai nudged Hinata's legs open with her knee and began grinding into Hinata's now drenched pussy. Hinata squealed at the actions. It was all too much, she was going to cum!

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata moaned as she felt herself reaching her peek.

Kurenai was not about to have that though. She stopped her actions and smiled lustfully down at her student who was breathing heavily. She then pulled down the girl's soaked panties and licked her lips at the completly shaven pussy before pressing herself up against her now completely naked student. The sensation of her clothes against the girl's naked body was sinful. Hinata roughly kissed her teacher as the woman pushed her flat against the desk onto her back. Their tongues danced together as their bodies grinded up against one another.

"My little dirty girl what will you do for your sensei?" Kurenai purred and gave Hinata a long deep kiss.

"I want whatever you want sensei!" Hinata sighed as they broke from the kiss.

"Get down off of the desk and kneel before me."

Hinata did as she was told and knelt down in between her sensei's legs. The cold tile of the classroom made her shiver but strangely felt good to her exposed and wet pussy. She wriggled a bit on the floor, enjoying the strange sensation, unbeknownst to her Kurenai was smirking and making mental notes for later. Kurenai then pulled her red pencil skirt up around her waist and spread her legs wide so as to present a lovely view of her wet clean shaven pussy for her pupil.

"Lick me!" Kurenai commanded and it didn't take long for Hinata to get to work.

She licked her sensei's clit like it was her new favorite snack which it was rapidly becoming. Kurenai weaved her fingers through Hinata's hair and her legs spread even wider, thoroughly enjoying all the stimulation the younger girl was giving. Her tongue increased its rapidness as Kurenai's moans filled the classroom when Hinata tentatively added her fingers along with her ministrations. Kurenai felt her toes curl in her cherry red pumps, her pupil was a fast learner! Her climax was so close; she was almost ready to go over the edge as the petit tongue fucked her faster and harder.

"Hinata!" Kurenai moaned as she felt herself cum all over the Hyugaa's mouth and the girl lapped it up.

The girl smirked up at her teacher she was very proud that she'd been able to make her sensei cum. Kurenai licked her lips at the sight of Hinata naked on the floor in front of her and it made her wet all over again.

"You deserve a reward for being so good." Kurenai purred as she motioned for the girl to stand.

Hinata weakly stood up, she wanted so badly to cum and she was so close to doing so.

"Meet me at this address tomorrow night." She whispered huskily as she wrote down on a nearby post it note the information needed.

_**So there you have it if yall want more review!**_


End file.
